The present invention relates to a pneumatic tire, more particularly to a unidirectional tread pattern of a motorcycle tire.
In order to improve wet performance of a motorcycle tire such as grip performance, Japanese Patent Publication (KOKAI) No. 63-159109 proposes tread patterns comprising a straight or zigzag central groove extending continuously in the tire circumferential direction and dogleg grooves disposed on each side of the central groove in an overlapping manner.
In such tread patterns, however, there is a possibility that dry performance is deteriorated due to the decreased land ratio or relative ground contacting area. Further, as the circumferential rigidity of the tread portion is decreased by the overlap arrangement of the dogleg grooves, there is a possibility that the durability and wear resistance of the tread portion are decreased.